


Another Century

by LemonTron



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, Fake Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Lloyd Garmadon Angst, Lloyd Garmadon Needs Therapy, Male Friendship, Memory Loss, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Platonic Relationships, Plot Twists, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, THESE TAGS ARE SO FUNNY BYE, okay the slow burn thing doesn't happen until later-later on but-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonTron/pseuds/LemonTron
Summary: As Lloyd Garmadon continues to pave his way through discovering the modern world, he finds himself in a purgatory between those he is supposed to trust and those he shouldn’t. Teaming up with his newfound allies Akita and Cole, as they all try to uncover an uncanny evil lurking inside SHIELD, while in the meantime having to fight a rising threat of what was a supposed ghost-story, the Wind Soldier.And to uh.. To give a little note here, English isn’t my mother language, and constructive criticism/feedback are VERY much accepted!
Relationships: Akita & Lloyd Garmadon, Cole & Lloyd Garmadon, Lloyd Garmadon & Brad Tudabone, Lloyd Garmadon & Lord Garmadon, Lloyd Garmadon & Misako, Lloyd Garmadon & Morro





	Another Century

**Author's Note:**

> alright okay, i'm so sorry if this chapter is short- but i hope it'll be longer and my vocabulary can expand since it feels so limited right now ":) also yes! if you've read the tags, the other characters not mentioned here will show up eventually! i hope you like the start, i'll probably remodify/revise the story overtime because i'm usually not satisifed with what i write, i'm still a beginner!

**“REMEMBER WHEN** I made you ride _The Cyclone_ at Coney Island?”

  
  


“Yeah, and I threw up.”

  
  


**THE TWO** men went quiet, an abrupt stop to their small talk as they both looked forward to meet the appearance of the Central Eastern Alps. 

  
  


It was a beautiful view, mother nature had quite outdone herself for winter weather. There were mountains everywhere, all in different shapes yet all were decorated with little trickles of snowflakes and were blanketed with mantles of thick, pure white snow. 

  
  


Right below them were the streaming waters of the Blue Danube River, the noise of the water flow were loud in their ears. For such a breathtaking calming sight, it was at the same time terrifying. 

  
  


“This isn’t payback is it?” He asked, putting one hand on his waist and the other smoothing out his hair that was slightly covered with snow.

  
  


Morrian Storm glanced with a brow raised at his friend, waiting for a response. He saw the other snickering to himself, they make quite the contrast, before and now.. It was like their roles had switched. 

  
  


From the physical features and all, their hair colors made them like opposites, dark brown (almost fit to black) hair with just a slight green streak across a few strands with light wavy blond. A lean figure with, maybe enough muscle he supposed, and a little thin than his younger, adolescent years compared to an absolute tank, no exaggeration needed, the other was strong and broad. 

  
  


And it really felt like a few years ago where he was the big guy between them.

But things have changed, for the better or for the worse, he couldn’t decide.

  
  


There were a lot of things he was thankful for because his friend was stubborn enough to join the army no matter all the words Morro had tried to tell him. In fact, Morro was sure he’d still be in that unsettling HYDRA fortress if he wasn’t rescued like—ironically—a damsel in distress.

“Why would I do that.” teased Lloyd Garmadon as he looked at him cheekily with his eyes glinting. He remembered that ride and every frightened core of his life, Morro was right anyways, it was payback but not to the _fullest_. 

  
  


One of the commandos cleared their throat, catching their attention and stopping their conversation as they both turned to look at him, “Dr. Chumsworth is on that train, you were right. HYDRA dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle, wherever he’s going they must need him _bad_.”

  
  


That was enough to cast an unspoken signal, Lloyd kicked his shield up from the ground and strapped it on his back, then proceeded to wear his helmet. Morro tilted his head and sighed, following suit, dusting some dirt off his dark blue vest, only wishing for the better outcome out of their high-risk mission, wishing he had a head protection but the dress-code had rejected him.

  
  


The Howling Commandos began to set their mission as what they were ordered to, preparing all the things they needed. 

  
  


One of them picked up a binocular from his belt and navigated the area around them. The train that was previously unseen by the mountains beyond had already passed by the bridge that connected the tracks, it was moving fast to where they stood, the engine noises were equally becoming louder by the second as the wheels clashed against the railing. He informed the rest of its incoming fast pace.

  
  


Lloyd nodded as he was the first to grab onto the zip-line handlebar set by some of his team, “We only got about a ten-second window. If you _miss_ that window, then we’re bugs on a windshield.” and with that, he leaned forward to launch himself on the line.

  
  


The plan was short and simple, hopefully effective because of what they’re dealing with. 

  
  


There will be three people sent to raid the train, those three would be himself, Morro, and Jones (another member of the commandos). The group will be divided once they reach the landing point, with two acting as infiltrators and a distraction while one goes to the very front to capture Dr. Chumsworth. The remaining group that weren’t sent to raid were going to stay put and act as overwatch. If all goes according to how it was set-up, then leaving the train with Chumsworth would be no issue.

  
  


Lloyd grunted, landing on the top of the train and laid his body down to balance himself while he waited for the others. He heard the two thuds from behind him, meaning that they’ve already landed. 

  
  


Lloyd slowly stood up, bending a little so he wouldn’t be thrown back from the moving train, the wind had picked up and by how speedy the train went, anything could happen. He prayed that it wouldn’t randomly lean over.

  
  


The three assaulters reached the middle of the train right exactly where the ladder was. Just going correctly to plan, him and Morro climbed down to the inside. Jones stayed up and had his rifle out, moving forward.

  
  


Stepping inside the locomotive, he had his vibranium shield out and had his pistol in the other hand. Morro shut the door tight and grabbed his rifle, bringing it up to his arms. 

  
  


Their surroundings were bland and handed out an eerie feeling, the colors were variant shades of dark grey, the inner walls were patterned with ventilator-like horizontal lines, while multiple vertical lines lined up like pillars to divide them. The two moved forward on opposite sides past the shelf holding what were probably weapons inside cases or boxes, they approached the train’s gangway bellows with alertness. 

  
  


Lloyd walked faster past the bellows and onto another part of the railway vehicle, he turned with a jolt of surprise as the door shut tight, leaving him and Morro separated. 

  
  


“Morro?” he called out, there was no answer.

  
  


As he was about to look at the cause, he heard loud clangs of footsteps reaching where he stood. Lloyd fired his pistol but he wasn’t prepared to aim at a somewhat metal armored HYDRA guard that blended in well with the background colors, the only exception being its bright grey shoulder straps with four large cannons held by the side of their arms. 

  
  


The captain shielded himself from the incoming blasts and hid behind a crater. The blue fires were bigger than he had seen before and he knew it would do more than just leaving a permanent burn mark on him, super-serum or not, it was a risk he wouldn’t take.

  
  


The blonde made a move and shot at the armored guard, it didn’t look effective enough as it still managed to stand up tall and shot the blasts. Lloyd looked up and saw the opportunity to use the lone handle above, and _God_ had he wished he’d seen it sooner.

  
  


Lloyd had his shield onto his back again as he jumped from the floor to the crater and used it as a boost to get to the handle, he spread his arms to grab the handle beside him and one to grab his shield, he leaned forward so he would move much faster, swinging him over to the guard he slid off the handle and with a small spin he tackled them by landing a kick on the breastplate of the armor, immediately they fell backwards. 

  
  


Seeing his opponent in a much weaker state, he bashed his shield twice on the head to make sure it was enough to make them hopefully pass out cold.

  
  


***

  
  


Morro could vaguely hear someone calling his name, but by the current circumstances he was in, he couldn’t answer back. Just as he had suspected a HYDRA assailant came from behind the shelves a few feet away and was ready to tackle him, Morro spun around and triggered his rifle, the bullets immediately killed the attacker on the spot. 

  
  


Another one came in picture and nearly shot his head, though he was quicker and ducked low. The gunshots were loud and it rang in his ears, the clangs of the pellets that were supposed to go right through him clattered to the steel floor. 

  
  


With how dark it was inside the train, he couldn’t make out where the HYDRA guard had gone. The previous opponent was easier to handle since they aren't as strong, yet this one was agile and practically invisible. Morro lifted his rifle and shot his left, there were rustles of fabric, he fired again.

  
  


_Clang, clang, clang;_ He could hear the ammo bouncing off the train’s sides.

  
  


Then it was quiet, _too_ quiet.

  
  


Morro could feel his adrenaline rushing by the minute because he knew that the assailant wasn’t so far from him, and that he couldn’t hide behind the pile of crates forever.

_Tap, tap, tap_ The noise of their combat boots were so loud yet he couldn’t locate where they were. He wasn’t sure enough that he’d be able to take a shot either way.

  
  


_Tap, tap, tap_

  
  


As it gradually became louder and louder, he decided to throw away his doubts and readied his position and triggered his rifle again. This time he moved sideways and shot at any single visible opening in his eye to at least alert his opponent, then he slid back onto another side of a stack of crates and boxes, it wasn’t a change of scenery but he’d made a move. 

  
  


He was huffing and tried to peek over before seeing a bullet hit the door beside him, by surprise and reflex, he nearly yelped and hit his head. Morro cursed internally.

  
  


Lloyd was probably faring better than he was.

  
  


***

  
  


Lloyd brushed his fingers of the cannon that belonged to the passed out HYDRA guard carefully, it wasn’t different from what he had seen in his previous missions but it was visible that there had been some improvements added to it. 

  
  


One thing for sure was that this weapon was dangerous, and whatever HYDRA was using it for other than military purposes screams bad all over. Lloyd lifted the cannon up and aimed for the locked door as a test run, he could feel the weapon buzzing in his hands as it let out a loud whirring noise. The bright flash from the cannon engulfed the door and it disappeared with no trace whatsoever. 

  
  


With his shield on his front, he made his way to stand on the bridge between the two train compartments. 

  
  


Lloyd looked at the glass window and saw Morro clearly struggling trying to shoot the last remaining guard, then Lloyd noticed that he’d run out of ammunition. 

  
  


He looked at his belt where the pistol was strapped on. He hadn’t much use of the weapon, and his colleague clearly needed it more than he did. He leaned his head onto the door before sliding it open the moment he heard sounds of bullets clashing against the steel material.

  
  


“ _Morro!_ ” he hissed.

  
  


The older turned his head to see Lloyd throwing his firearm to him. Morro gave him an amused look and catched it with one hand, with the other, he gestured towards the shelves and pointed towards the behind. 

  
  


Catching on to what he meant, Lloyd sprinted forwards and pushed one of the heavy rectangular-shaped cases directly towards what could be the guard. It was confirmed that he was right, since he heard a sickening sounding crunch coming directly from behind the shelf and couldn’t help himself but wince.

  
  


“You couldn’t have done that earlier, huh?” Morro grumbled as he moved to stand next to him, his arms were shoved into his cargo pants in a hasty matter. 

  
  


“I had a distraction,” he responded, smirking lightly and tilted his head to the direction of the cannon he had taken that was beside his foot. In which Lloyd had already guessed the reaction; Morro just rolled his eyes and scoffed.

  
  


Lloyd’s eyes perked up and scrunched his eyebrows as he heard heavy thudding from behind him. Though as he looked at Morro, the man didn’t seem aware. He couldn’t be hallucinating either since he had enhanced hearing due to his super serum. 

  
  


The blonde turned around and saw a tall broad armed figure walking towards their direction, only it was overshadowed by the lighting.

  
  


Morro noticed his stiff stance, “What’s wrong?” 

  
  


Lloyd didn’t respond but merely lifted a finger to tell him to be quiet, he lifted his shield.

  
  


The door blasted open with a loud resounding bang that echoed through the compartment and the train shook, the HYDRA guard Lloyd had faced earlier had returned with—well, what could be—an angrier expression. They lifted their cannon, and Lloyd’s pupils shrunk.

  
  


“Morro, get back!” he shouted and grabbed his friend by the arm roughly and dragged him to his back. With him being unprepared by the blastof the cannon that had bounced off the shield hard, he was thrown back by the impact and hit his head to the train’s walls. 

  
  
  


The shot that bounced off instead made a large chunk of the wall opposite from where Lloyd laid to be ripped open, making it even more dangerous to fight.

  
  


Lloyd had hit his head hard enough he swore he had seen stars above his head, probably a little concussion and nothing much. But it did hurt. He was still too dazed to move.

  
  


Morro, seeing his teammate in a vulnerable position, did the only thing he could do at the moment, by picking up the star-spangled shield. He lifted the pistol Lloyd gave him and pointed it towards the HYDRA guard warily before firing three times. Which he didn’t suspect that it wouldn’t even graze the surface of the armour. 

  
  


The guard didn’t seem to be fazed by the bullets continuously clattering to the floor from their torso. They just took a step backwards and shot a pulse of energy towards the shield, probably seeing how it had made Lloyd to be thrown back, it would have done the same to Morro.

  
  


But unlike Lloyd, he hadn’t been so careful with what he was dealing with.

  
  


In consequence, before he could realize what had happened, he was thrown to the outside of the train in a swipe.

  
  


Lloyd’s heart raced faster than the train was the moment he saw Morro being hurled out. His head was still spinning and he hadn't fully regained his sight, yet he needed to help him _fast_. His hands reached towards the shield that had clashed to the floor, and he used it to raise his body.

  
  


_He needed to help him._ That was the only rush of thought clouding his head, shaking away his previous sense of concussions, he could feel his emotions slowly turn into rage as he threw his shield like a frisbee towards the HYDRA guard with more force than before. 

  
  


_He needed to help him._ Lloyd quickly leaned forward out of the ripped train wall to see if he was still there, and he felt a sigh of relief escape him as he saw his friend clinging right onto the handle of the ripped piece. He was merely a few feet away from him, he could reach him.

  
  


He grabbed onto the other handle, this was as risky as their other missions, he just didn’t expect for them to end up in this position. Lloyd bit his lip as he tried not to look down, he may be a super soldier but he’s still got a lot of repressed fears in him, and it was a long way to hit rock bottom—literally.

  
  


“Morro!” and immediately the brunette lifted his head, looking towards his left then to his right. Lloyd saw how terrified he was, as bright green eyes met forest brown, his body was quivering as he held onto the handle for dear life, there was still time, _he could help him._

  
  


It was also when he felt how cold and windy it was, like a blizzard but not quite. The snow was falling at a faster pace and the breeze felt more extreme than when they were still with the other commandos. It was strong enough to make his hair all ruffled up and to make him shiver, maybe cold was an understatement. The weather had picked up dramatically.

  
  


Morro shouted back, “Lloyd!” and he sounded just as scared.

The handle he was holding on to was starting to tear apart, 

slowly; it couldn’t support his weight.

  
  


Lloyd was closer to his reach, he had a leg on one of the wall’s ventilator-like bars to support his stand. He lent out a shaky gloved hand, hopefully the closure was enough because he couldn’t move closer, there was nowhere else to go. 

  
  


And he had been _so close_ to grab at least his shoulder, or his hand, a relieved smile almost flashed across his face before—

  
  


***

  
  


His eyes burst open, cold sweat drenched his forehead, his chest was rising up and down in an unsynced manner. He clenched his fists around the fabric of the mattress, gripping it tight it would’ve ripped open.

  
  


It was the same nightmare again, maybe it wasn’t even one in the first place, it could’ve been a badly illustrated flashback, yet it felt like he was reliving those very seconds again and again. He didn’t know what was going on, he was confused and stuck inside his own head. And he wasn’t sure if he could even do anything about it, everything seems so helpless at this point.

  
  


Lloyd wished he didn’t have to experience that, to feel his heart thudding the same way it was now, it scared him. To remember how he could’ve just reached out the littlest further—there could’ve been a difference and he could’ve saved him, the one person who had been by his side the longest, and he was gone because of _him_.

  
  


His grip started to slowly open, and he took a moment to regain his mind back and remember that it was the year twenty-fourteen, and it wasn’t the winter weather of nineteen-forty-five, that it was the past and he should just forget—that his mind should just forget. To say it was frustrating to fight his own head was an understatement, and he was losing at the same time it made him irritated. 

  
  


Lloyd saved him from the HYDRA fortress in Austria, they both had survived.

Then why couldn’t have he been able to save him the second time? 

  
  


He lifted his light-skinned hands to cover half his face and closed his eyes.

  
  


If he still had Morro by his side, things would’ve been different. Maybe he’d have more support, and have more gears working to create a plan, he wasn’t all for the brains of the Howling Commandos—Morro had always pointed out the flaws and added new, better ones, which have always led to their victory in the end. 

  
  


Maybe he’d have better support, maybe he could’ve stayed in the past and not end up encased inside an entire block of ice for seventy-something decades.

  
  


He never imagined it would be this hard, to not be able to cope over someone’s loss, or a regret for so _long_. He hated it. 

  
  


So there was only one thing left for him to do at that moment, the only thing that would hopefully ease out his head from undergoing all the swarming recollections of all the depressing tragedies of his life like a walk-through museum.

  
  


Take a jog. 

  
  


Running always helps, right? Maybe he could meet someone new, just having some small-talk would be nice, besides, he could use some help with catching up to the present.

**Author's Note:**

> if you happen to be one of my followers from my instagram account, yes this is me, hwompy! i originally wanted to post this at sunday but the damn internet won't work so i had to suffer half the day to post this. i really hope you liked the first chapter though! constructive criticism/feedback very welcome!


End file.
